Mi pasado Tu futuro
by Kurara Dragneel
Summary: Despues de salvar a su planeta Kisshu vuelve a la tierra con una misteriosa chica ¿sera su nueva novia?¿que pasara con Ichigo? Las dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco, mientras llega ese faltal dia.
1. Chapter 1

**TMM NO ME PERTENECE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES **

**Capitulo 1**

\- Señor Ikisatashi le recuerdo que en clase no se duerme!- el hombre que estaba frente al grupo lo miraba molesto, el chico siempre hacia lo mismo... miraba por la ventana... le pesaban los ojos y terminaba dormido. Desvio la mirada hacia una hermosa chica de pelo verde y ojos dorados como él, parecia aburrida pero Kisshu sabia que estaba dormida con los ojos abiertos, él tambien intentaba hacerlo pero siempre terminaba cerrandolos. No entendia porque les habia dado por fundar una academia ¿Y por que tenia que ir él si habia salvado el planeta? En su opinion solo era una perdida de tiempo, pero no podia hacer nada, iba porque lo obligaban... si pudiera se pasaria el dia durmiendo. La clase de teoria término, ahora pasarian al entrenamiento de lucha. Ese dia lo dominaba unas ganas de dormir tremendas y por algun motivo sentia que habia olvidado algo muy importante. De repente alguien le tapo los ojos, ya sabia quien era y pensaba protestar pero con tanto sueño todo le daba pereza.

\- Ya sueltame... ¿No te parece algo infantil?- tomó las manos de aquella que le impedía ver, extrañamente lo hizo con delicadeza lo que sorprendió a aquella chica peliverde de ojos dorados como los suyos.

\- Oye... ¿No estas enfermo o algo asi?- él parecio no entender la pregunta. Las grandes ojeras que tenia lo hacian ver peor.

\- ¿Ah? Si tener sueño cuenta... ¿Que haces?!- La chica le habia colocado la mano en la frente y con la otra le habia habierto el ojo hasta donde la elasticidad se lo permitia.

\- ¿Idiota otra vez te trasnochaste?- El muchacho se safo del agarron con brusquedad pero la chica fue mas rapida y lo tomo por una oreja.

\- Admitelo que a mi no me engañas, estas enamorado.. - Kisshu le pellizco la nariz para que lo soltara aunque eso implicara ganarse un golpe.

\- ¿Y si es asi que? ¿Celosa?- Su tono era burlon, hablaba como si lo estuviera haciendo con una niña pequeña. La reaccion no fue la esperada furia , al contrario, sonrio.

\- ¿Celosa? Ja! Yo tambien me escondo para evitar que peleen por mi. Mira ahi vienen- el chico se palido al ver la multidud de mujeres que se abalanzaba sobre el. Salio corriendo lo mas rapido para buscar refugio pero lo atraparon mientras la chica se quedaba muerta de risa.

\- Oye Kimiko... crees que esta bien tratarlo asi?-

\- Por supuesto Yuka, ¿Que sentido tendra la vida si no puedo molestarlo? Si le pasa el sueño podre morir pero habra valido la pena. Gracias por ayudarme jajajjajajaja- Kimiko no paraba de reir mientras la otra chica suspiraba dandose por vencida en tratar de corregirla. Tanto Kisshu como Kimiko tenian la fama de ser traviesos y muy inmaduros, pero a la vez de ser los mas astutos e inteligentes.

-Aaaaaa... Donde.. donde estoy? Waaaaaaaaaaa un monstruo! Ay!- La muchacha le dio un golpe. ¿lo habia salvado y asi se lo agradecia? Era un idiota.

\- Dime Kish, ¿Prefieres morir callendo de alguna isla flotante o que les diga que estas aqui repartiendo besos para todas?- el nego con la cabeza lo mas rapido que pudo mientras ella lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

\- Ah! Esto es demasiaaaaaaadooo aburrido, deberiamos hacer alguna travesura ¿se te ocurre algo?- se habia recostado en el estomago de Kisshu, quien estaba tirado en la hierba del prado. Parecian una linda pareja, él, acostado en el prado y ella sobre su abdomen mientras dejaba que Kisshu colocara tiernamente la mano sobre el de ella, que lo tenia descubierto por la camisa. Su ropa no era muy diferente de la de Kish, la camisa era ajustada y sin mangas (como la parte café de la camisa de Kisshu), pantalon bombacho atado con una cinta negra que terminaba a un lado de la cintura dejando una gran parte suelta en vez de las tiras negras que tenia el de kish en la parte de atras, botas y vendas negras, y un par de brazaletes un poco mas arriba del codo.

_Es extraño hoy no habia pensado en ella aun cuando me desvele pensando en lo feliz que será... lastima que sea con ese idiota..._

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, se hubieran quedado asi toda la noche y hubieran pescado un resfriado si Taruto no los encuentra.

\- Hey par de tortolos despierten! Es mejor que vuelvan antes que ellos- No supo como lo agarro Kimiko y lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche.

\- Por lo menos nosotros podemos contra ellos- Tart lo miro con desagrado, aunque de cierto modo que estuviera con los ojos cerrados, los brazos detras de la cabeza y la cara seria lo hacia ver importante. - Mas vale que se apuren- el pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño, desaparecio algo furioso.

\- Tart solo sirve para molestar... aunque me ayudo con la idea.- ella abrio los ojos despues de hablar, sus ojillos dorados brillaban como el oro y sonreia maleficamente, aunque tenia leves ideas de lo que podia estar pensando el no lograba averiguarlo.

\- Que te parece si nos robamos una nave de las q usamos para las pruebas de aviación, son las mismas que se usan en el espacio ¿no?- él solo levanto las cejas y luego sonrio.

\- Y si lo hacemos a donde piensas ir?-

\- Que no es logico?, pues a la tierra idiota. No hay otro planeta con vida ademas del nuestro.-

-Policías?-

-Idiotas-

-Padres?-

-Lentos-algo parecio cambiar en su mirada, se sentia... ¿nostalgico?

_Volver? Ahora? No lo se... mmm... yo..._

_-Hey idiota sabes que puedo oir tus pensamientos? Jajjaa_

_QUIEN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS ENTRAR EN MI CABEZA?!_

El se puso furioso mientras ella se reia como loca, se le habia olvidado de que su vinculo era muy fuerte, tanto que ella podia oir sus pensamientos y el los de ella.

\- ¿Y quien dice que necesito permiso? Ahora escucha este es el plan...-

_**Oliwi a todos**_

_**Bno este es mi primer fic, no se burlen se que soy mala escribiendo y por algun motivo mi cabeza comienza todo por el final por eso me cuesta escribir el principio. Pero no voy a decepcionar a nadie ¡el resto de la historia sera buena! **_

_**¿Sera Kimiko la nueva novia de Kisshu? ¿Cual sera el plan?¿Lograra Kisshu obtener privacidad? Lealo en el proximo capitulo!...ok eso no.**_

_**Baibai**_

_**Kura-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El dia habia sido agotador, escuela, examenes, trabajo, regaños de Ryo y otra infinidad de cosas molestas como hacer la ronda de guardia, sin mencionar lo malo que le estaba llendo con Masaya. Despues de la batalla contra Deep Blue se habian vuelto novios y por su cabeza solo pasaban cosas maravillosas. Nunca imagino peleas de pareja, ni que se enfadaran por cualquier cosa. En definitiva su relacion iba de mal en peor. Se sentia fatal, cansada y algo mal por la reciente pelea con Masaya, justo en una cita para hacer las pases. Solo a ella se le ocurria arruinarlo todo en el momento menos oportuno. Dio un par de suspiros. Ya estaba cerca a su casa y no tardaria en llegar, el solo pensar en un baño caliente la hacia relajarse y pensar q no habia pasado nada, de repente le parecio sentir la presencia de un quimera... no podia olvidar aquella sensacion tan escalofriante. Miro a su alrededor con preocupacion y desconfianza, eolo vion un pequeño dragon negro que corria en direccion a su casa y nada mas... esperen... ¿UN DRAGON?. Corrio tan rapido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitia. Queria tumbar la puerta pero el ruido de risas la detuvo. Podia percibir la risa de su madre ¿pero de quien era la otra? Acerco su mano lentamente y abrio. No podia creer quoen estaba alli, sentado enfrente de su madre riendo con ella. Era... KISSHU! Su mente se volvio un remolino de pendamientos y preguntas ¿Que estaba haciendo en su casa? ¿Hablando con su madre? Y sobre todo ¿Quien era aquella chica que lo acompañaba y tenia al pequeño dragon en su regazo?y ¿Porque su mabre no se habia dado cuenta de ello?

-Oh! Al fin llegaste Ichigo, tus amigos te estaban esperando... que tienes? Pasa- Su mamá se levanto y fue a la cocina, quiza por algo de comer. Kish levanto una ceja, esperaba que su Koneko-chan se alegrara de verlo pero tenia una cara con algo de ¿susto?.

-Hey ko...Ichigo no te alegra verme?- eso la hizo reaccionar y saludarlos. La chica que lo acompañaba se presento solamente como Kimiko. No parecia tener interes en nada ademaa de su dragon... su espeluznante lagartija negra con alas como le parecua a Ichigo, solo se tranquilizo cuando la hizo desaparecer. Comemzo a fijarse en detalles, Kish estaba mas alto que ella y se veia mas maduro aunque dudaba que lo fuera, no veia muchos cambios ademas de los normales despues de no haberse visto en un año hasta que se fijo en sus orejas... eran NORMALES!

-Mmmm... KONEKO-CHAN!- parecia que ella estuviera en las nubes. La cara de el parecia algo molestay la tenia solo a un par de centimetros de la de ella. La chica ya no estaba y su madre tampoco, eso le daba al lugar un ambiente algo peligroso estando solo Kisshu.

-Amm.. disculpa ¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-No gracias, con todo lo que me dio tu mama tengo. Estas extraña que tienes?- su mirada era intimidante y parecia que no cambiaria hasta que sonrió.

-Ten- le dio una cajita negra, un joyero, dentro habia un collar con un dije extraño. Su forma era la de un gato pero dependiendo de donde se le mirara podia verse negro o blanco

-Kisshu... no te hubieras molestado...- su risa la dejo callada, era una risa tierna e infantil, que la hacia sonrojarse.

_Parece que Kisshu aprendio a sonreir de verdad... quiza cambio._

Maldijo sus pensamientos, Kish le estaba colocando el collar con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, pero con la ya conocida sonrisa picarona. No habia cambiado en nada… era un caso perdido.

-Bueno baibai Koneko-chan, Kim me esta esperando.- se despidio con un rapido beso en la mejilla, que hubiera sido en otro lugar si ella no gira.

-Taru-Taru!- la niña se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y le dio un sonoro beso, al que el respondio con gusto.

-Ahora que regresé ya somos novios oficiales-

-Claro Taru-Taru, nunca podria olvidarme de tu promesa!- los niños sonrieron y se dieron otro beso, esta vez mas suave y tierno. Antes de irse a su planeta Tart le habia prometido a Pudding que si volvia serian novios y ambos esperaron ese momento con ansias.

-Taru-Taru llegas justo para la cena! Hay ramen y sushi!- ella lo llevo adentro como si fuera un muñeco, a lo que no opuso resistencia como habria hecho un año atras antes de declarar sus sentimientos.

Ya era tarde en la noche, supuso que todos ya estaban dormidos y nadie notaria que estaba alli. Se coló por la ventana y la observo mientras dormia, se veia hermosa y confiada... seria una lastima que alguien la despertara con un vaso de agua en la cara. Sonrio picaramente, eso tenia planeado hacer hasta que la vio revolverse entre las sabanas, como intentando liberarse de algo... o alguien.

_Idiota haz algo, no te quedes ahi parado como si te gustara verla asi!_

_¿Y si despierta y me ve?_

_Baka! Lo maximo que hara sera echarte a patadas pero haz algo! Deja tu jodido orgullo a un lado!_

Intento hacer caso a la vocecilla dentro de su cabeza e instintivamente la abrazo. Al principio se revolvio e intento safarse del ligero agarre, pero despues comenzo a acurrucarse contra su pecho, pero su cara de susto no pasaba.

-Ya Koneko-chan... solo es una pesadilla..- comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura y ella pareció calmarse y susurraba algo entre sueños y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-No... ki... el... el no...- vagamente lo entendió, pero sabia que en ese sueño algo le estaba pasando a él.

-NO LO HAGAS! DEJALO!- aunque fue técnicamente un grito no se desperto. Sabia que no debia hacerlo pero quería saber que denonios estaba soñando su gatita, asi que se decidio a meterse en su mente, le era dificil meterse en la mente de alguien que no fuera Kimiko pero lo logro.

La escena era macabra. Todos, mews y aliens estaban muertos, degollados. No creia que su pequeña gatita pudiera estar soñando eso y no pudiera despertar. Podia verla inmovil, gritando a alguien que se detuviera y con lágrimas. Fijo la vista en el punto q ella veia (N/A: kish es invisible en el sueño de ichigo y tampoco puede intervenir en el), alli estaba él, Kisshu, con muchas heridas y sangrando, pero vivo, sujetado por el cuello, asfixiandose, por una silueta, a la que solo se le veian unos ojos azul electrico, sedientos de sangre. Le pareció que entre mas gritos daba Ichigo, la silueta lo estrangulaba mas fuerte.

Salió de su mente. Ni él soportaria ver su propia muerte. Sintio que su camiseta estaba mojada. Su Koneko-chan lloraba. Lo apretaba fuerte como si nunca lo quisiera soltar, a lo que respondio gustoso, susurrando para calmarla mientras dos pares de brillantes ojos, unos dorados y unos avellana, lo miraban tierna y burlonamente. Finalmente logro calmarla y se fue, dejandola como cuando la encontro, calmada y dulcemente sumida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Llegas tarde- el tipico saludo de Ryo la hizo enfadarse como siempre. La arrogancia de Mint, las monerias de Pudding, todo se le hacia normal, todo estaba bien, pero la pesadilla de la noche anterior la tenia perturbada. No habia visto a Kisshu y eso la preocupaba. No era costumbre de el dejarla en paz.

-Taru-Taru! Kisshu-nii-chan! Kimiko-nee-chan!- la pequeña se lanzo a los labios de Tart, ante lo que todos quedaron anonadados.

-Hey Shirogane, ¿Me hiciste el favor?- Ryoi fue adentro y le tiro tres cajas. Solo Ochigo les estaba poniendo atención y lo detuvo cuando iba para el vestidor.

-Tranquila Koneko-chan, solo voy a trabajar aqui-

_**Yo! Minna!**_

_**Como les va? Tambn tienen examenes? Bno espero que les haya gustado este cap, se hizo lo posible. Qdo kawaii? Si lo se soy mala pero bueeeeeenno se hace lo q se puede. Arigato gozaimazu LoveKisshu1 me animas mucho. Actualizare cuando se pueda. Dejen reviews que no le hacen daño a nadie.**_

_**Baibai**_

_**Kura-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TMM no me pertenece, solo Kimiko y Tooru son mios.**

**Capitulo 3 **

Todas quedaron anonadadas. ¿Los extraterrestres iban a trabajar en el cafe? ¿Desde cuando Tart y Pudding eran novios?¿Porque Keichiro y Ryo no les habian dicho nada?

-NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR SHIROGANE Y TAMPOCO ACEPTARE EL NOVIAZGO DE PUDDING Y TARUTO!- gritó Mint histerica- CUANDO SE TE OCURRIO ESTO? ESTAS LOCO?

-Calmate Mint no es para tanto, es lo menos que podia hacer por un amigo- Aquella reapuesta las dejo en shock total. ¿Amigo? ¿Ryo y Kisshu eran amigos?¿Ese par que no se podia ver ni en pintura eran amigos?

-Además estamos cortos de personal...- dijo girando su rostro un poco sonrojado, ahora todo tenia sentido... eso de "amigos" era demasiado para ser cierto.

-Pudding te ordeno que dejes a ese idiota inmediatamente.. KYAAA! UN LAGARTIJA GIGANTE!-chillo Mint apuntando hacía el pequeño dragon que sostenia Kimiko.

-Hey! Tooru no es una lagartija es un Dragón!- la chica giro con un gesto engreido de furia, mientras Pudding pedia a gritos que la dejara cargar a Tooru y le reprochaba a Mint que era su vida.

-No me importa lo que sea saca a ese bicho asqueroso de mi vista...KYA! ESA COSA QUIERE COMERME!- Tooru perseguía a Mint, siguiendo las ordenes de Tart, que sonreia despiadadamente y se moria de la risa, como todos, hasta Zakuro se reia.

-Y dinos Kisshu, esta hermosa señorita es tu novia?- dijo Keichiro besando la mano de la aludida, quien comenzó a reirse como si hubiera dicho lo mas gracioso del mundo.

-Amm... pues... algo asi..- dijo Kish dirigiendo una mirada picarona a Ichigo, para despues salir corriendo a quitarle a Kim de encima.

-Gomene Koneko-chan, en nuestro planeta no hay nadie pelirojo y es la primera vez que ella viene.

-Y a este si que le hiciste falta, lo hubieras visto, todos los dias suspiraba y te llamaba.. una vez lo pi..- Kish le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, esa era la especialidad de Kim, dejar en ridiculo a cualquiera, a veces incluso lo hacia sin querer. Kish le dio una mirada asesina, a Ichigo le parcio cargada de amenzas y advertencias, mientras la chica se alejaba molesta a buscar a su dragón.

-Amm... Kish... yo queria saber si..-

-Repitelo- sus ojos dorados se abrieron como platos y brillaban intensamente.

-Repitelo. Repite como fue que me llamaste-

-Kish... perdon si te molesté..- no la dejo terminar, la tomó por las mejillas y le decia ternurita mientras las pellizcaba suavemente.

Una semana despues las ventas del café habian aumentado considerablemente e incluso iban chicos para ver a Kimiko, que tenia la mania de coquetear con ellos. Kisshu a veces hacia lo mismo con las chicas, pero ninguno parecia celoso, quien en verdad se ponia celoso era Ryo. Pai habia llegado y su cambio se notaba demasiado, ahora era mas expresivo y no tenia la cara seria de siempre, sonreia y en ocasiones andaba enojado, pero sobretodo no le quitaba el ojo a Lettuce. Mint se la pasaba peleando con los extraterrestres y reprendiendo a Pudding por hacerse la novia de uno. Ichigo andaba decaida, estaba de pelea con Masaya, otra vez, y tenia un muy mal presentimiento. Kish trataba de animarla pero era inutil, asi q se conformaba con sus visitas nocturnas que ya eran costumbre. Tenia muchas ganas de regañar a ese idiota por hacer que su linda Koneko-chan se pusiera triste. Y no solo era Kisshu, todos los del café sentian la misma preocupación por el animo de la Mew lider, lo mas probable era que pronto terminara su noviazgo, asi que hacian lo posible por animarla. Pudding era la q mas lo intentaba, le pedia ayuda a su nueva nee-chan, Kimiko, y a Tart para hacer trucos y segun Pai, esos tres podian haber montado un circo solitos.

-Ten cuidado con eso idiota!-

-A quien llamas idiota, peliteñido?!-

\- Ya decia que era demasiado para ser verdad...- las chicas asintieron mientras miraban la pelea entre Kisshu y Ryo. Peleaban por lo menos una vez al dia, pero seguían con el pretexto de ser buenos amigos. Eso era lo unico que le daba animos a Ichigo, pero en ese momento ya no estaba. Se habia ido temprano con la excusa de que necesitaba tener una charla importante con Masaya.

-Ichigo... no podemos seguir asi, a este paso..-

-Aun me quieres?- la tensión del ambiente era enorme. Ambos se miraban fija y seriamente, pero sin ceder ante el otro.

-Respondeme Masaya-

-Bueno pues... si-

\- entonces por que te comportas como si no te importara?-

-claro que me importas, mas que nada... a donde quieres llegar con esto?-

\- Tienes otra verdad?-

\- Claro que no!... de donde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas, yo..-

\- Tienes otra-

\- Que no! Soy incapaz de..-

\- La tienes.- no quiso continuar, su orgullo femenino estaba muy herido y mas su pobre corazón. Lo dejo allí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel "zorro" nunca hubiera entrado en su vida... que ÉL nunca hubiera existido.

-Momomiya-san estas bien?- sintió como una mano calida le limpiaba las lagrimas, y como unos ojos esmeralda la miraban con preocupacion. Ya no soportaba contenerse, se lanzó buscando refugio en su pecho, sabiendo que no se lo negaria y lloró, lloró todo lo que pudo mientras él solo la mantenía en un abrazo.

Hacian todo algo reprimidos, Ichigo tenia los ojos inchados y Kisshu estaba por estallar de rabia, el idiota ese la habia hecho llorar y no se lo perdonaria. El silencio reinaba en el café y nadie se atrevia a pronunciar palabra. El sonido del telefono los saco a todos de sus pensamientos, nadie se atrevia a contestarlo. Hasta que Ichigo lo hizo y habria sido mejor que no lo hubiera contestado.

\- Café Mew Mew puedo ayudarle?- todos presentían algo malo y solo los cinyclones oian lo que decia la persona del telefono. Sabian que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cuándo los aliens se alarmaron. El ruido sordo del telefono estrellandose contra el suelo fue el ultimátum*. Ichigo se puso como un papel y cayó de rodillas murmurando algo apenas audible entre sus sollozos.

-no..no... aoyama.. él no... es mi culpa...-

*Ultimátum: algo asi como anuncio o confirmacion final.

_**Nyaa! Yo minna!**_

_**Les gusto? Dejen reviews para saberlo q no soy adivina, le puse a Kimiko mi personalidad pero yo no puedo leer la mente (lo se soy una arruinavidas pero sin querer, ademas q seria del mundo sin personas como yo q hacen interesante la vida?) .Perdon si me demore en actualizar, pero no tenia internet, de milagro soporte una semana sin internet. LoveKisshu1 #tragedia3, gracias por los animos.**_

_**¿Quien sera el chico de ojos verdes?¿Que habra sucedido con la llamada del telefono?¿Kisshu ira a hablar con Masaya? Lealo en el proximo capitulo xd**_

_**Los reviews no cuestan nada nya!**_

_**Baibai**_

_**Kura-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TMM no me pertenece **

**Soy dueña de Kimiko, Tooru y el ojiverde.**

**Capitulo 4**

Las lagrimas corrian por sus palidas mejillas ante las miradas preocupadas de todos. Solo comprendian que algo mala estaba pasando, los saco de su trance la silueta de Ichigo desmayandose y Kisshu atrapandola, mirandola lleno de preocupacion y ansiedad. De repente despertó, su llanto no cesaba, al igual que las palabras "es mi culpa!".

-CALMATE ICHIGO! NO FUE TU CULPA! NO FUE CULPA DE NADIE!- en sus ojos se podia ver su desesperacion, mientras los demás, a exepcion de los alienigenas, desconocian la situacion.

-Kisshu dinos que demonios esta pasando?!- Mint, otra vez histerica, fue detenida por Kimiko, a la que tambien le exigia una explicacion.

-El novio de Ichigo esta muy malherido, fue atropellado por un autobus, llego en estado critico al hospital y esta en la UCI* con trauma craneoencefalico, siete costillas, un brazo y ambas piernas rotas, el otro brazo se lo amputaron, segun la enfermera. Dijo que ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitan un donante. No es por ser pesimista, pero no creo que sobreviva.- su voz sonaba demasiado seria para ser mentira, no parecia la misma chica traviesa y burlona que trabajaba con ellos, de hecho, nadie parecia el mismo con esa noticia.

-ES MI CULPA! YO QUERIA QUE MURIERA! SI-

-QUE NO FUE TU CULPA!- Kisshu la tomo por los hombros y sacudiendola, se podia ver la desesperación en su rostro, ella no podia contener el llanto que le provocaba la perdida de Masaya, no es que estuviera afligida por su perdida, mas bien se sentia culpable de su muerte. Si, el habia sido una persona muy especial para ella, pero ya no lo era, le importaba pero no como alguien a quien amaba, la culpa de haber deseado que se muriera y que ese deseo se estuviera cumpliendo la perseguia.

-Yo... yo.. yo... YO QUERIA QUE SE MURIERA!-

-YA ICHIGO! DEJA DE CULPARTE POR ALGO QUE TU NO HICISTE!-ella pudo ver lo preocupado que estaba y que no soportaba verla asi. La hundió contra su pecho e intentaba calmarla, abrazandola fuerte.

-Ejm.. no es por nada pero ¿no creen que deberiamos ir al hospital?- dijo Kimiko, con un tomo algo sarcastico para la asintieron y se pusieron en camino. Al llegar se encontraron con los padres de Masaya llorando. Aoyama Masaya acababa de morir.

-Momomiya-san! ¿Como esta Aoyama?- el chico de ojos color esmeralda no recibió respuesta, la chica se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazaba llorando. Kisshu sintio una puñalada. Sentia que le arrancaban el corazón con aquella escena. ¿Quien demonios era ese tipo?¿Por que Ichigo lo abrazaba? Apreto los puños con mucha fuerza, causandose pequeñas heridas. Se supone que habia venido por Ichigo, para quedarse con ella, incluso vivia en su casa! Y ahora este aparecia y se iba con ella? Eso no lo iba a permitir, para el solo significaba una cosa... era la guerra.

-Ikki...Masaya esta...- no podía decirlo, simplemente lloraba. Kisshu estaba realmente dolido, ¿Quien demonios se creia ese idiota?

-Ah.. perdon por no presentarme soy Ikki, Shimiyama Ikki, lo siento por lo de Aoyama- dijo sonriente el tipo, ahora Kisshu si estaba por estallar, no solo se estaba portando insolentemente tranquilo sino que Ichigo lo llamaba por su nombre, eso no lo soportaba.

-Parece que no entiendes la situación baka*-

-A no? Quien no la entiende eres tu, que no vez como esta Momomiya? Este no es un momento para peleas-

-Vamos Ichigo, te llevare a tu casa, vamos Kim- Kisshu tomó a Ichigo por el brazo, pero Ikki la detuvo y se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mas te vale que cierres la boca si no quieres que te la rompa- dijo Kimiko algo indignada ante la mirada lujuriosa de Ikki, quien rapidamente giro la cara ante semejante respuesta tan ruda por parte de la chica.

-Koneko-chan quien era ese tipo?-

-Solo un amigo del colegio, nadie importante- el silencio reinó hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, donde los recibio la madre de esta, preocupada por los tres, Kish y Kim ya eran como de la familia y los padres de Ichigo los trataban como sus hijos. No hablaron durante la cena hasta que llegó el padre de Ichigo.

-Ya volvi! Co- la mirada que le daban todos hizo que se callara, se notaba que desconocia la situacion por completo.

-Hey Kisshu ven un momento- el Sr Momomiya estaba algo confundido y necesitaba una explicacion- me podrias decir que es lo que esta pasando?-

-Aoyama esta muerto, eso es lo que pasa- El padre de Ichigo palidecio.

-Entonces por eso es que todos estan asi-

-Algo asi, con su permiso, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, llegare antes de las 10- y salio para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**UCI: unidad de cuidados intensivos (creo q debi hacer q llegara muerto al hospital)**_

_**Baka: idiota o estupido en japones**_

_**Yo! Minna!**_

_**Perdon por actualizar tarde, pero tengo algunos problemas con internet. ¿Quien sera ese tal Ikki? Y no, no es Ikki de Fenix por si alguien lo piensa, aunque dudo q lo conozcan. Bno creo q debi haber puesto "Capitulo no apto para fans de Aoyama" pero ñee el tipo me cae mal y solo andaba de metiche en mi fic (y lo queria matar :P). Ok aqui empieza lo bueno! Dejen reviews que no cuestan nada!**_

_**¿Que querra Ikki?¿A donde habra ido Kisshu?¿Ichigo entrara en depresion?¿Que pasara ahora? Leanlo en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Baibai**_

_**Kura-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**TMM no me pertenece **

**Me pertenecen, Kimiko, sus mascotas e Ikki**

**Capitulo 5**

-Noticias?- dijo el peliverde exesivamente serio, dirigiendose a Pai y Tart. Eran aprox. las 830, y la oscuridad le daba cierto aire de misterio al laboratorio de Ryo en el sotano del café.

-Con la velocidad que llevan llegaran mañana- reinaba la seriedad en el ambiente, los ojos vivaces y traviesos del muchacho estaban sin brillo, serios y frios como la roca, al igual que los de los dos presentes.

-No podemos dejar que nos encuentren-

\- Lo sabemos Kisshu, pero tampoco tenemos donde escondernos, supongo que ya tienen la ubicacion de las naves y habran hackeado el sistema para saber donde estamos-

-No deje ningun tipo de informacion en los registros y en cuanto a la nave podemos destruirla-

\- Y la prensa? Vamos Kisshu eso es demasiado logico-

-Nunca dije que la hariamos explotar, podemos desarmarla, y Kim?-

\- Ella no debe saber nada sobre el tema, sabes lo que pasara si-

-Si que?- la chica habia entrado y se apoyaba ckntra el marco de la puerta, el ambiente de seriedad y tensión no se habia alterado, parecian unos completos desconocidos, desconfiando los unos de los otros.

-Y? No piensan decirme?-

-No- la respuesta de Pai fue muy seria, pero las miradas acuasadoras de los gemelos lo hicieron ceder.

\- Ellos... vienen para aca, ya sabes quien los mandó - se oyo el crujir de sus dientes y apretaba los puños. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco a oir aquellos nombres, sus uñas se clavaban en su carne y pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

-Esos idiotas... ¿como rayos dieron con nosotros? Me asegure de no dejar nada en el sistema de la nave y la envie con piloto automatico para que se autodestruyera al recorrer 3 horas luz...esto tiene que ser broma!-

\- No lo es- Taruto señalo la pantalla. Un pequeño punto rojo se acercaba con una velocidad considerable a uno mas grande color azul. Kimiko saco de su bolsillo un par de palillos metálicos, que al separarse dejaron ver una pantalla hologafica azul. La toco un par de veces y se esparcio a su arededor. Kisshu la miraba con desgano, todos los calculos que hiciera serian inutiles.

-Demonios...solo hay dos opciones, o dejamos a estas chicas y sus jefes, con peligro de que las interroguen a su modo, y nos vamos a Paris o esperamos a un combate directo-

-Tenemos tres opciones- dijo Kish atrayendo las miradas- podemos llevarnoslos-

\- Imposible, aumque los llevaramos ¿que hay de sus familiares?-

\- Los padres de la Koneko se van en un crucero que ganaron-

\- Los hermanos de Pudding-chan se van en un paseo con los de su colegio-

\- Los de Lettuce estan en un viaje de negocios, Akasaka y Shirogane no tienen familiares aqui en Tokyo, los padres de Mint nunca estan y Zakuro... tecnicamente no tiene familia y ademas tiene practica en camuflarse para escapar de los periodistas-

\- Bien... traiganlas que tenemos poco tiempo, no mas de 4 horas-

\- Kim, tenemos hasta el amanecer-

-Si no estuvieran acelerando- Pai se giro bruscamente hacia la pantalla. El punto rojo se acercaba cada vez con mas velocidad al punto azul. Se enfurecio, sus calculos habian fallado y no le gustaba que lo corrigieran.

-Que pasa?- Ryo y Keichiro habian llegado, a peticion de Taruto, que acababa de gguardar su celular. La tension creció, nadie se atrevia a hablar. Kimiko se acerco a Ryo y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos lo besó. El ligero roce de sus labios hizo que rio se llevara la mano a la cabeza y callera de rodillas quejandose del dolor.

-Ustedes los humanos toman los besos como muestras de afecto, pero en nuestra raza sirven para robar y transmitir información, si es afecto se permite la entrada de la lengua asi que no te ilusiones Ryo- dijo la chica con un tono intimidante. Ryo se decepciono, para nadie era secreto que le gustaba Kimiko, pero por otro lado ahora entendia la situacion de los alienigenas y el peligro que corria su equipo.

-Keichiro, llamalas a todas... te explico luego, dijo el rubio saliendo de la sala.

\- Que sucede Ryo? Xq nos llamas a estas horas?- todas se quejaban, exepto Ichigo que aun estaba deprimida.

\- Nos vamos a París, sin peros, traigan sus maletas, no lleven mas de una, salimos en 40 minutos, preguntas en el avion, los aliens las llevan a sus casas- la sorpresa se hizo presente y los ojos de todas brillaron, menos Ichigo y Mint.

-Y xq no nos llevan ellos a Paris? Y xq tenemos que ir?-

-No podemos llevarlos a todos son demasiados, parte de sus moleculas podria perderse en el camino y llegarian incompletos y si los llevamos por turnos quedariamos demasiado cansados y si nos encuentran..., en cuanto al viaje digamos que es una situcion de escape.-

Las Mews empezaron a hacer preguntas e hicieron explotar la furia de Kisshu, quien las besó a todas dejandolas retorciendose del dolor, pero Kisshu tambien se sintio dolido cuando su Koneko-chan lo detuvo.

-Papá y Mamá ya se fueron... pero tengo que avisarle a Ikki-

-Y ese baka q? Es tu niñero o-

-Es el unico que me ha consolado!- apenas termino de pronunciar las palabras cubrio su boca, las palabras tienen poder. Noto como la mirada de Kisshu se ponia algo sombría... él tambien habia intentado consolarla... y ella no lo tomaba en cuenta

_Despues de todo no le importo... Diablos! Hare que se interese en mi, de alguna u otra forma, me vale que tenga q hacer para que se enamore de mi (N/A: si lo se, Kisshu esta muy OOC, pero se supone que maduró ¿no?)_

Minutos mas tarde estaban listos para salir del cafe y enbarcarse en su avion cuando dos figuras flotando aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Asi que aqui se estaban escondiendo ¿eh?-

_**Yo Nyaaa! Hay alguien ahi?**_

_**¿Quienes seran esos nuevos aliens? ¿Que querran y xq cirren tanto peligro las Mews? ¿Seran un nuevo enemigo? Leanlo en el proximo cap ( si alguien lee esto)**_

_**Dejen reviews q no cuestan nadita!**_

_**Baibai**_

_**Kura-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**TMM y los personajes originales no me pertenecen, son mios Kimiko, Ikki y los nuevos aliens.**

**Capitulo 6**

-asi que aqui se estaba escondiendo ¿eh?-

-No se esperaba menos de unas ratas como ustedes. Oh! Kimiko-chan debo decirte q la ropa humana te favorece mucho- dijeron los extraños con tono burlon.

-Que quieren?- dijo Kisshu con voz autoritaria y algo amenazante. Las Mews tenian sus medallones en mano y los aliens parecian estar en posiciones de batalla.

-Vamos eso deberian saberlo, a papá y mamá no les gusta que sus hijos sean delincuentes y robar una nave es delito federal, ahh esto va a ser muy divertido- una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en las caras de los visitantes mientras invocaban sus armas. El primero; pelo celeste, ojos negros, piel clara, bermudas, camisa de manga y vendas; con dos nunchucks. El segundo; pelo blanco atado en una coleta, ojos celestes, pantalon largo, una especie de camiseta y muñequeras; con un baston de hierro de extremos afilados. Las Mews se transformaron, y los aliens ya tenian sus armas, Pai sus abanicos, algo mas grandes y de otro color; Taruto con sus boleadoras, ahora de hierro y con puas; y Kisshu con sus espadas del dragón, mas grandes. Kimiko solo los miraba desafiante.

-ah?¿Kimiko-chan no vas a luchar? Te entiendo, hace mucho no peleas debes estar asustada- dijo el peliblanco abrazando su bastón en signo de burla. La reaccion de Kimiko no fue la esperada, al contrario sonrió.

\- Ay Tora me decepcionas, sabes, con insectos no vale la pena luchar, no quiero gastar mi preciado tiempo en algo que podria hacer dormida, se lo dejare a mis hermanitos- dijo Kimiko muy sarcastica señalando a Kisshu q sonreía. Las Mews se sorprendieron al oirla decir "hermanitos", Ichigo se quitó un peso de encima al saber que su relacion con Kisshu no era noviazgo.

-Ah si? Vamos ratas que no tenemos tiempo para perder vinimos a hablar- apenas Tora termino la frase, Kimiko ya estaba tras de él inmovilizandolo, empuñando dos katanas, mas gruesas de lo normal; una negra y la otra blanca, además, tenia ropa cinyclon y dejaba ver sus orejas.

\- Habla que no tengo toda la noche- Tora se safó del agarre y cambio un par de golpes con Kim. Ambos eran bastante ágiles. Kisshu por otra parte se habia ensarzado en una pelea con Yuu, el tipo de los nunchucks.

-Kimiko-chan tenemos que hacer una tregua-

-Motivo?- dijo ella acorralandolo contra una pared del cafe, colocando sus katanas en x y la cabeza de el en medio.

-Enemigo infiltrado, esta destruyendo el planeta- dijo el muchacho cambiando de posicion con ella.

-Ejercito?- Kim le hizo un corte en el brazo.

-Aniquilado-

-Numero-

-200 aprox-

-Esteategia?-

-ninguna buena- por cada respuesta que el daba, ella le causaba una herida.

-Tutores?-

-De parte del enemigo- ahora Kimiko estaba sobre el, inmovilizandolo y con sus katanas en x al rededor de su cuello (creo q Kish hizo eso una vez con Ichigo). Kisshu ya habia logrado desmayar a Yuu, pero nadie le habia prestado atención.

-Y para que nos necesitan?-

-Amm.. que no es logico? Eres una genio estratega, Pai es un genio tecnológico y Taruto es buen espia- ella lo dejó levantarse y Kisshu tosió para demostrar su existencia.

-Bien, pero es una descripción demasiado incompleta, quiero reporte exacto de la situacion. Mews cambio de planes, vienen con nosotros, Kisshu haz algo productivo, Pai haz un plano 3D, Tart despierta a Yuu, Ryo abre la puerta- las Mews estaban en shock, para ella parecia una situacion de todos los dias y era exelente lider, Ichigo definitivamente la tomaria de ejemplo, pero era demasiado militar.

-Bien esta es la situación.- dijo Tora poniendose serio.

-Aqui no, mejor entremos- sugirio Ryo abriendo la puerta del café. Estaban por entrer cuando una especie de gas comienza a rodearlos.

-Traidores... de mí no lograran escapar- fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de caer desmayados frente a alguien desconocido.

_**Nyaaa! Hay a?lguien ahi?**_

_**¿Que estara pasando en el planeta de los Cinyclones?¿Dejara Kisshu de ser ignorado?¿Cuales son los nuevos planes? ¿De quien es esa silueta? Leanlo en el prox cap**_

_**Deje reviews!**_

_**Baibai**_

_**Kura-chan**_


End file.
